


show her my way

by atlantisairlock



Category: Military Wives (2020)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/atlantisairlock
Summary: Five times something doesn't really make sense to Kate and one time everything does.
Relationships: Kate Barkley/Lisa Lawson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	show her my way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ensorcel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensorcel/gifts), [becomeatwist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becomeatwist/gifts).



> me right after completing my monster 23k kate x lisa uni au fic: alright what shall i write next, the au where frankie and jamie are both dead or the au where richard cheats on kate with lisa?  
> users ensorcel + becomeatwist: oh my god dude calm down... eat a snickers... write some fluff...stop... 
> 
> FINE here's your fluff HAPPY??? 
> 
> set in the [tender arms, hold me tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658787) universe where jamie isn't dead because i do what i want. this can be read without reading that fic though.
> 
> this fic is also known as 'nobody in flitcroft can lie worth shit but kate is an idiot so it balances out'. 
> 
> title from 'marry me' by train.

**one.**

"Crooks," says Kate, flipping through her planner. "Is the third floor rec room available for the choir on Friday afternoon? Lisa and I want to host a small party for the choir. Celebrate one year since the Royal Albert Hall and all that."

Crooks makes a distracted noise of acknowledgment, reaching for the schedule with his left hand; his right hand doesn't stop scribbling out some notes from the email Brigadier Groves has sent him or something. Kate waits patiently; he would tell her if he was _really_ busy and didn't have time to help her block out a slot so she knows he'll be done in a second and then he can give her his full attention. He absent-mindedly lays the schedule out on the desk and Kate raises her eyebrows at the black ink all over the various date boxes. A lot more bonding-slash-spirit-lifting activities have popped up around the garrison in light of the choir's rousing success and the rec room is perfect for indoor activities so Kate's not surprised it's always being booked out. She peers over to take a look, curious about what else the women are doing - the choir takes up enough of her time that she's happy just sticking to that, thank you - and glances over the writing. Movie night on Saturday with homemade nachos, Jess has requested a Sunday for Billy's birthday party, and in big block letters on a Friday evening two weeks from now there's - Kate squints; half of Crooks' hand is covering the box but she thinks she can make out 'LI' and below, 'PRO'... 

"Ah, hang on, hang on," Crooks suddenly says, dragging the schedule away from her so quickly it nearly rips in half. He keeps it tilted towards himself and practically buries his face in it, avoiding Kate's gaze. "Sorry. What was that? This Friday afternoon? About what time? How many of you? Is it going to be the whole choir? Do you need anything else in the room?"

"Ye-es," Kate replies slowly, narrowing her eyes at him. Crooks stares very intently at the schedule and awkwardly angles his pen so he can write in it without laying it back on the desk. It's extremely strange and makes Kate simultaneously want to laugh and to snatch the schedule back like a kindergartener on the playground to see what he's hiding. She waits and stares at him; he just keeps his pen poised over the paper and looks expectantly back at Kate. Finally, she rolls her eyes; Crooks can keep his weird secrets, she has to head off to get groceries and make dinner and she doesn't have time for this. "From 4PM is good, thank you, and yes, it should be the whole choir. Can you block that out for us?"

Crooks nods far more animatedly than usual, making a note on the schedule while it's leaned up against the edge of his desk. "Yup, yes, done, you're booked. All good, it's settled. Anything else?"

Kate sighs inwardly at his comically stressed, harried expression. _Men;_ she'll never understand their strange behaviours. "Thanks, Crooks," she says, heading out to leave - she can take a hint. "Have a good day."

**two.**

Friday's party in the rec room goes very well, if Kate does say so herself. The women are all in high spirits reminiscing about the Albert Hall a year ago; Maz and Annie are dramatically recounting the events of the day to some of the new additions to the choir who've joined within the last year. "'Great music doesn't happen when things are perfect; it happens when you care,'" Maz says in a passable imitation of Lisa's voice that nevertheless makes Annie choke on her wine. Kate snorts with laughter and looks around for Lisa so she can come over and hear Maz butcher an Irish accent. 

She has to squint and peer around the room a few times before realising she's sequestered herself in a corner with some of the other original members of the choir who've been there since day one, their closest friends. Jess is writing in a notepad; Helen, Dawn, Sarah and Ruby have their heads bent together, talking furiously, Ruby shaking her head and waving her hands. They're too quiet to hear from across the room but it all looks quite serious. Kate sets her wineglass down and leaves Maz and Annie to it, heading over to see what's going on. 

"... don't you think the Train song is a little too on the nose? Look, we've got more options - I suggested something by Snow Patrol - "

"No way, not Snow Patrol, Ruby, come on. And in the first place, 'Just Say Yes' doesn't even have the vibe - "

"You suggested _ABBA,_ what are you talking about? If anything that's even less suitable for the occasion. And of all songs - "

"It's a very good song."

"Not for this! Now listen, I think Dawn was onto something when she said - "

Kate sees Helen glance up and spot her coming, and she straightens up immediately. "Kate!" She says, much louder than Kate thinks is strictly necessary. The other wives snap their heads up to look at Kate and Jess practically slams the notepad cover down onto the writing surface. They all give her very wide and extremely false grins, Lisa inclusive. Kate raises her eyebrows, feeling uncannily like she's just interrupted a group of primary school students plotting to sneak into the computer lab to play games after hours. "Said what?" She drawls, eyeing Ruby, who does her best attempt at an innocent expression. "What are you all talking about?" 

"Er," says Dawn, very eloquently. "We were - discussing - er - songs. To sing." 

"At practice?" Kate looks at Lisa, confused. "I thought we usually decide those together." 

"Right. Yes. I wanted to, um, democratise the selection process a bit, you know, it's been a while. Thought it'd be nice to get the other women's input." 

Kate feels a little hurt - she gets the sentiment and she has been thinking about that, actually, but she didn't think Lisa would go ahead and put it into action without speaking to her first or making sure she was there to discuss it together. "Why didn't you get the whole choir together, then? We should do this _at_ practice. I thought you'd ask me to join in, at least."

Lisa makes a funny face that Kate can't really parse, and the other women give each other cagey looks, until Lisa sighs and gets up and takes Kate's hands in hers, dropping a soft kiss to her forehead. "You're right. Sorry, baby. I guess I just got excited about adding new songs to our repertoire - and you looked like you were having a lot of fun talking with Annie and Maz, I didn't want to bother you. I didn't mean to leave you out." She strokes her thumb against Kate's knuckles. "Don't be mad at me?"

"I'm not mad," says Kate, smiling a little. "Let's talk about it at the next practice, okay? We should enjoy the party while we're here, not do work."

"Wow. Never thought I'd be hearing _you_ say that to me," Lisa teases. She links Kate's hand with hers and smiles back at the others. "Come on, Kate's right. Let's go drink and mingle. Ruby, can you help me set up the karaoke machine?"

**three.**

It's a Wednesday afternoon the week after the party and Jamie is home earlier than she is for once, sitting on the couch with his phone pressed to his ear and chin in hand. He doesn't respond when Kate calls a hello over on her way to the kitchen, apparently preoccupied with whoever's on the other end. Kids. Kate leaves him to it, putting the groceries away in the fridge and the cupboards. Lisa has a double shift at the convenience store today, so she won't be home for dinner, and Frankie's sleeping over at Grace's for her birthday, which means dinner will just need to serve her and Jamie. Something quick and easy, she decides. Jamie isn't picky and Kate doesn't eat much. A stir-fry, perhaps. Or pasta? She's got a bit of marinara sauce left that she wants to finish. Kate debates a few moments, then decides to leave it up to Jamie. "Jamie!" She calls, to no response. Kate goes to the kitchen entrance and peers out - he's still on the phone. Goodness, that's a long call. She grabs a marker and scrap paper and scrawls _PASTA_ and _STIR FRY_ in big block letters, then heads out to the living room so he can point and pick and she can just get started.

Kate catches strains of the conversation as she makes her way over. "Yes. Yes, I can drive - 7PM, I got it. So you'll be there first, and then I come over - got it. Yes. I don't need to pick you up from town, do I? You're not coming - oh my God, it's Mum. _Callyoulaterbye!"_ Jamie smashes his finger against his phone screen hard enough that Kate marvels at how it doesn't crack. He shoves the phone back in his pocket and beams widely at her. "Hi, Mum! I didn't see you get home."

"Who was _that?"_ Kate asks, dinner forgotten as she grins and squeezes herself onto the couch right beside Jamie, giving him a gentle nudge. "Is that your _lad_ from town? Is he coming into the garrison for a visit?"

"He's not 'my lad from town', his _name_ is Finley," Jamie retorts. "And anyway, it wasn't him." 

"Sure it wasn't," Kate teases. "When's he coming? Don't you dare tell me you're going to bring him to the chippy for dinner or something on his first visit to the garrison. It's been a year since you've started seeing him, why haven't you brought him home to meet us?" 

Jamie groans, covering his face. "Stop! It hasn't been a _year_ , we were keeping things casual for a while back then and he's just shy and we want to take things slow, and - oh my God, I am not discussing my boyfriend with you, Mum, this is embarrassing. And I wasn't on the phone with him!"

"Then who was it, hm? Who are you _driving_ and meeting at 7PM after they come up from _town?"_ Kate pauses, a suspicion forming in her mind, and pokes him in the arm. "You better not be leading him on while you see someone else on the side. I'd hope I raised you better than that."

Jamie looks positively scandalised. "Of course I'm not doing that! I was just talking to a friend, we're making plans to catch up."

"It better _just_ be a friend," Kate says mock-threateningly, wagging a finger at him. "Are you done figuring out your 'catching up', because I want to make dinner and I can't decide between stir-fry and pasta. You can pick and then come help me make it." 

"Do you promise to stop interrogating me about Finley?" 

"Of course I don't promise. That's a mother's prerogative," Kate replies crisply, to Jamie's good-natured groan. "You're _relentless,_ Mum. Compromise - we make pasta in peace and then I tell you a bit more about him over dinner. Sounds good?"

"Look at my little negotiator. Fine. Put some water on to boil while I cook the shrimp, please!" 

**four.**

On Sunday, Jamie drives them all into town for a day out. He's meeting Finley for a nice picnic date, the exact location of which he absolutely refuses to divulge. "I don't even know what this boyfriend of his looks like," Lisa says drily after he drops them off in the town square with a promise to drive them home at 5PM and not a minute earlier. "I know they want to _take things slow_ , but good lord, I think paint could dry faster." 

Kate politely smothers an amused snort; Frankie doesn't. "Everyone moves slowly to you, Mum," she points out. "You married Dad eight months after meeting him. And you moved in with Kate a month and a half after you started dating. And you're - uh - I mean, yeah. You're just fast." 

"Yeah, yeah," Lisa mutters, hooking her arm through Kate's and letting Kate lean her cheek against her shoulder. "And it was an excellent decision, wasn't it? Waking up every day to a neat house, it's like a miracle from heaven."

"What miracle from heaven? I just know my way around a vacuum," Kate retorts. Lisa laughs and kisses her temple. "And I love you for it." She stops outside the market, checking her map. "Frankie, I think you've got to get some stuff from here, right? I'm going the other way. Meet you when you're done?" 

"Yeah, I got it. Kate, do you want to come with me? I could use your input on some stuff I want to buy." 

"Of course. See you later, Lisa."

"See you," Lisa replies, giving her a quick kiss and then bounding off. Kate watches her disappear down the lane. "Where _is_ your Mum going?"

Frankie just shrugs, scrolling through her shopping list; Kate takes a quick glimpse and sees a lot of items - new clothes, shoes, pens, some snacks Kate's never heard of before, candles, Polaroid film, DVDs... well, Frankie certainly needed a day out, that's for sure. Frankie's response is casual - maybe a _little_ too casual. "Gem, I think. I don't know. And then she wants to get some new shelving? I didn't ask."

"Gem? That fancy jewellery place? What for?" 

"Don't know, I think she said the bracelet Grandma gave her looks like shit. Wanted to get it cleaned or something. Hey - this dress is cute, don't you think? Do you think I could pull it off?"

Kate hasn't heard Lisa mention any bracelet of her mother's in recent weeks, and strictly speaking Lisa's not really a bracelet person to begin with, so she's honestly a little confused. She decides not to probe further; she doubts she could get any more useful information out of Frankie. She raised a son; she knows what kids are like - nothing goes into their brains until it's repeated at least five times. She focuses on Frankie holding the dress in front of her, showing it off to Kate. "You look very nice. It's lovely." She touches the fabric, appreciating how soft and strong it feels. "Have in mind a special occasion to wear it at?"

Frankie's smile is small, a little secretive. "Maybe. We'll see." 

**five.**

Kate isn't a frequent customer at the convenience store where Lisa works - it's not exactly the cheapest option around and she's good with tracking their household necessities so her once-weekly shopping trip in town generally nets them everything they need bar unexpected emergencies happening. Before she started dating Lisa, she only really went there to post letters and parcels; nowadays it's either doing her mail or dropping by on particularly slow days when she isn't busy and Lisa is bored and wants to sneak Kate into the back room and make out like they're teenagers in secondary school. Not that she minds. But the point is - mail or Lisa. Those are really the only two draws of the store.

Today it's the mail; Friday afternoons aren't known for being slow, so Kate knows Lisa won't have time on her hands to push her against the shelves in the storeroom and kiss her for half an hour. Kate usually sets out all the letters she wants to post on Thursday night and lets Lisa take them with her to work the next day, but she's had a lot on her plate this week and only just finished wrapping a last present she's sending to a friend in London. She's got time before dinner so she heads out to the store to get everything posted.

Lisa is behind the counter as usual when Kate walks in; someone else is in front of her listening intently as Lisa talks in hushed tones, looking very focused. Kate strolls over and takes a glance and realises she knows who it is - an unexpected face. _"Sarah?_ What are you doing on the base today?"

Sarah about jumps a foot in the air, clutching her chest when she whips around to stare at Kate. "Oh! Kate! Hi!" She forces a bright smile. "Hi! What are you doing here?"

"I think that's my line," Kate replies playfully, but with real curiosity in it. Sarah doesn't come to the garrison any more unless it's for choir practice or nights out with the wives, and Kate's pretty sure neither of those are happening today. Sarah's eyes dart to Lisa with a flicker of panic, and Lisa jumps in quickly. "She was just feeling cooped up at home and wanted to visit. And, um, get some advice."

"On songwriting!" Sarah adds. "I'm thinking of jumping into that side of things. But I don't really know where to start." 

Their eyes are wide and Kate gets that strange, nagging feeling, the one that's been creeping up on her the past two weeks at so many points. Like she's caught people out on things they shouldn't be doing, like there's a big secret she's not privy to. It's not nice. Sarah keeping things from her is one thing, but Lisa? Lisa looks startled, taken by surprise - not guilty, or at least Kate desperately tries to believe so, because she doesn't know if she can read guilt off Lisa's expression and not immediately jump to the worst conclusion there is. She forces herself to shrug and smile and walk over to hand Lisa her letters and parcels, keeping her expression neutrally pleasant. "Good for you, Sarah. I hope that goes well. Learning from the best," she adds, leaning in for a kiss that Lisa instinctively gives. It feels exactly the same as it always does and that eases some of the tension coiled in Kate's chest. Lisa's expression is fond and open as she takes Kate's mail from her. "We both know I'm not 'the best', Kate."

"You're the best songwriter I know," Kate replies softly, for the pleasure of watching Lisa's lips turn up in a genuine smile, eyes crinkling at the edges. "You're sweet. Is this all the mail you've got?" Kate nods and Lisa stacks them in a neat pile to sort through. "I'll get it done. See you later. Love you."

"See you. And see you next week, Sarah."

"Bye, Kate," Sarah waves as Kate leaves. "See you really soon."

**plus one.**

_hey_

_dropped by welfare centre aft work to pass smth to hilary_

_crooks got a call from top brass URGENT can you come down and meet us super quickly_

Kate reads Lisa's texts with a rising sense of concern. Lisa saying something is urgent usually means it really is, especially on a Friday evening. She types back a quick _I'm on my way_ and leaves her room, looking into Jamie's, where he's at his desk tapping away on his phone too. "Jamie! Are you busy right now?"

"No - what's up?"

"I've got to rush down to the welfare centre. Something urgent from the top brass. Lisa's there too - could you drive me and wait for us so we have a ride home?"

Jamie's already reaching for his keys and Kate thanks heaven for her generous, helpful son. "No problem. Let's go." 

_Where are you? Crooks' office is empty._

_3rd floor, come to rec room_

Kate sighs in confusion and exasperation, shooting off a last text - _why are we having a meeting in the rec room??_ \- before heading up the stairs. She won't lie - her hands are a little clammy and her heart is pounding. Did the top brass bring down so many people that they can't all fit in Crooks' office or the _meeting room?_ Jesus - what the hell is the meeting about?

She gets to the door of the rec room and pushes it open, expecting the worst, and -

_oh._

There is definitely no meeting going on here. The room is dark but for the glow of candlelight, neat rows of lit candles along the sides of the room and Lisa standing in the middle of it. She's got her keyboard in front of her and the moment she sees Kate she smiles - nervous, loving, excited. She doesn't take her eyes off Kate as she starts to play and sing along, her voice clear and soft and perfect. _"Forever could never be long enough for me to feel like I've had long enough with you..."_

Kate thinks she might be shaking, like her knees might actually give out on her right now. There's no doubt about what's happening right now and she thinks she's going to start crying, if she isn't already, and never stop. Lisa's smile is so wide and Kate stumbles closer so she can see her better in the dimness. Her voice seems to echo around the room. She sings _marry me,_ and Kate never wants to do anything else. 

Lisa stops playing just before the final verse - she hits a key on the keyboard and the melody continues but she steps out from behind the keyboard and walks over to Kate, still singing along to the tune. _"Promise me you'll always be happy by my side,"_ her voice getting quieter as she comes closer to Kate, as she completes the song, lyric by lyric. She drops to one knee in front of Kate and opens the velvet box in her hands to reveal a simple, elegant silver ring, the diamond on top glittering in the dim light. _"Say you will marry me,"_ she finishes, as the recorded melody on the keyboard comes to a close, and the room goes quiet. Just the sound of Kate's sobs and Lisa's breathing. "Marry me," Lisa repeats, achingly sincere. Kate has had the privilege of seeing Lisa at her most vulnerable and tender and this is it. She covers her mouth in a vain attempt to muffle her crying. She can't stop - she can't believe this is really happening and that it's perfect. Lisa is trembling like she's still afraid Kate might say no. "You're the best person in my life and you make me want to be better. Every single day. I love you, Kate. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Kate honestly isn't sure if her _yes_ is comprehensible, she's crying so hard, vision blurred from her tears, but she hears Lisa's breathless laugh as she gets to her feet and takes Kate's left hand in hers, gently sliding the ring on her finger, lifting Kate's hand to her lips to kiss it. The room suddenly explodes in a cacophony of noise, the lights coming on to reveal that all their friends are there, and so is Jamie, and Frankie, who's snapping pictures on her Polaroid camera while decked in a _very_ familiar dress and wearing a delighted grin. There are cheers and claps filling the room but all she hears is Lisa's voice in her ear as Lisa pulls her into a hug. "Thank you. For saying yes."

"How could I say anything else?" Kate whispers. "Oh my God. Oh my God, how long have you been planning this? Who - did Jamie know?"

"Quite a while. And of course he knew. I needed everybody's help." Lisa kisses her and spins her around to face everyone and oh _God,_ so many things are beginning to make sense now, all the secrecy, the weird little things that didn't add up. The choir crowds around them and Sarah hugs her and Kate laughs, giving her a gentle shove. "You _liar,_ Sarah Cartwright - _songwriting advice,_ of all things - "

"I panicked!" Sarah laughs back. "We were just finalising the setup in here at the store and you just _came in -_ oh, Kate, I'm so happy for you two. We all are."

"Proud of you, Mum," she hears Jamie say as he wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Also, I _told_ you I wasn't talking to Finley that day."

"No, you were just talking to a 'friend'," Kate teases. "So much for your _friend - "_

"Hey, Lisa's my friend! And soon to be stepmum, I suppose - " Lisa groans as she overhears, grinning at Jamie and punching him lightly in the shoulder. "Oh, God, please, that just made me feel so old - "

Their banter washes over Kate, everyone's voices mingling together into a perfect symphony. She's at the centre of all the attention, surrounded by people who love her and are happy to see her happy. It feels like the night is shining; she has Lisa's hand on her hip and Lisa's ring on her finger. She is officially Lisa's fiancee and soon she'll be her wife. 

"SHE SAID YES!" Kate hears Lisa roar, realises Crooks has got his video camera pointed right at them. She raises Kate's hand and hers, showing off the ring, then darts forward to kiss Kate once more, whispering against her lips. "You said yes."

 _I did,_ Kate thinks with a smile. _Yes_ to Lisa's proposal. _Yes_ to a perfect future with the best wife and son and daughter she could ask for. _Yes,_ to the rest of her life. 


End file.
